


Two can Keep a Secret if One of Them is Dead

by Kovicenterprises



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fake AH Crew, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, this is a mess dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovicenterprises/pseuds/Kovicenterprises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew everyone had their secrets in the crew some were just more innocent. Ray has an addition to smoking, so he'd sneak onto the roof every night after eleven. Jack drives for hours to go out the desert to sit by his brothers grave. Gavin likes to go out drinking till the wee hours of the night and get into fights he cant win. Michael and Ryan just so happen to kill people who do bad things. What's so wrong about ridding the earth of scum?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two can Keep a Secret if One of Them is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Ah i have no idea what im doing.

Michael slowly walked through the alley watching every corner. His eyes adjusted well to the dark, he could see everything. Light footsteps trailed along behind him. The person was smart, tactical, staying a few feet behind him staying close to the wall. He had been following Michael for the past couple of blocks. Mud slopped over his shoes as he stamped through the ally. Damp air clouded around him making him shiver, he pulled his jacket tighter around his small form. Michael slowed to a stop and coughed holding onto the wall for support.

He took the bait.

He weaved his hands around Michael pinning him against the wall.

“Whats a sweet little thing like you doin out here all on your own?” The man says gruffly. Pulling Michael against himself, gripping his hips hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises.

Michael rolled his eyes and counted down from three. Three. Two. On—

“If you know what's good for you, you should be unhanding him right about now.”

“And why would I do that?” The man laughs, still, hold Michael against the wall.

The clicking of the gun is enough for the man to let Michael go. 

“Look, man, you can have him okay? I’ll just be on my way, yeah?” The man holds his hands above his head.

“Took ya long enough,” Michael says glaring at the man still in the shadows. He kicks the man hard in the back of his right knee making him keel before both of them.

Michael pulls out a short dagger and asks the man's name

“ Wyatt. Please come on guys. This is just a big misunderstanding ho—“

Michael traced the blade across Wyatt’s face, “I remember asking for your name. Not for you to plead for your life. Now answer my questions correctly… or pay the price.”

Wyatt shifts but keeps his mouth shut.

“What a fast learner” Michael chuckles. “now how many times have you hurt someone in the same way you tried to hurt me?”

“ I… I don't think I understand the question.” 

Michael laughs and grips the man's jaw. “ Ya hear that Vagabond, he doesn’t understand. Why don't we make him understand, yeah?”

Ryan steps out of the shadows and helps pull the man to his feet. He holds is hands behind his back as Michael works and pulling down his pants. 

“No, no stop. What are you doing? No quit leave me alone.” The man was crying at this point tears blurring his vision.

Michael pauses for a moment, “What was that you want me to stop? To leave you alone? Did you stop when all those girls begged? When they cried and screamed? No? How about when Amy Dugg fought you so hard that died of blood loss? Y’know what the forensics report said? That you kept raping her even after she died. So do you think I am going to stop?”

The man was sobbing now making these horrible screeching noises.

“ Gag him. We don't need someone coming to see what all the fuss is about.”  
Ryan pulled a cloth from his pocket and stuffed it into Wyatt's mouth, effectively muffling the crying. Michael cut the man's underwear in half with one long swipe of his dagger. He was struggling even harder now, his body was violently shaking.

“Now I suggest you stand still if you want this to be a little less painful,” Michael suggests as he pulls out a duller blade from his back pocket. He grabs the end of Wyatt’s cock and starts cutting. The screams that come from the man are ear piercing.

The sound of the cold metal going through the skin is the only other sound that could be heard echoing through the alley. He was losing blood at an alarming rate, Ryan kept hitting him in the face to keep him awake. And with one more pull of the knife the man's cock fell to the ground.

Ryan let the man fall too. Michael knelt down next to him and whispered,  
“Now I’m not going to kill you I'm going to leave you here. It's approximately 1:54 in the morning and you have a fatal wound.” Michael states as Ryan drives a knife into the mans lower rib cage right into the lung.

“ You are going to bleed out alone in an ally. You will suffer for hours before you will finally succumb to death. You will feel how all those girls felt.” Michael takes one last glance at the man before walking away pulling Ryan by the hand with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jeremy was on the couch when they walked in, a blanket wrapped tightly around him and a cup of tea warming his hands.

“ Why were you guys out so late?” Jeremy yawned.

“ We just couldn't sleep. We didn't want to wake you guys so we took a walk.”   
Michael had always been better at lying than the rest of them. 

“ But it's not safe at night, Michael. You know that.”

“Ah yeah I know Lil J. But I had protection with me see.” Michael defends gesturing to Ryan.

“ Don’t worry Jeremy, were fine. Come on, both of you, its time for bed.” Ryan pushes both of them off to the bedroom “Its been a long night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michael knew everyone had their secrets in the crew some were just more innocent. Ray has an addition to smoking, so he'd sneak onto the roof every night after eleven. Jack drives for hours to go out the desert to sit by his brothers grave. Gavin likes to go out drinking till the wee hours of the night and get into fights he cant win. Michael and Ryan just so happen to kill people who do bad things. What's so wrong about ridding the earth of scum?

It started with Michael getting an itch to control something so the next night Ryan and him would kill a murder or two. Then a week or so later Ryan would get a taste of blood on his tongue and need a fix. So they break into one the houses of one of one the guys who beat up on Gavin the night before, fuck in their bed then kill them and leave them in the same cum and sweat stained bed.

The system was great it worked every time. Until the crew started to notice that Michael and Ryan would disappear every other week and be gone for half the night. Only to return hours later sweaty and tired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!! All comments and kudos are very much appreciated


End file.
